


Blue and Silver

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith





	Blue and Silver

"Mommy, mommy! Is it pretty?" You force yourself to tear your eyes away from the current chapter you were editing to look at your daughter. For her sixth birthday she had been given a small tote of nail polish, and ever since, she had been experimenting with her nails.   
"They're beautiful, Alex." You assure her, noting the smudges of nail polish reaching nearly halfway to her knuckle.   
"Now they're dry and I can paint your nails." She holds up the tote,  
"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I need to finish this chapter, but you can paint them later. Okay?"  
"Why not now?"  
"I need to finish my work first." You rest a hand on her shoulder as she gives you her best puppy dog eyes, a talent she inherited from her father. Tom could melt an iceberg with a look like that. "Sweetheart, I'm really sorry. But this has to be done by tonight." "Okay." She sighs, disappointed.  
You spy your husband lounging on the couch across the room, reading his most recent acquisition from the bookstore,  
"Alex," you pull her close and whisper, making sure you're loud enough for Tom to hear, "maybe daddy can help you."   
Hearing 'daddy' gets his attention,  
"Hm?" He looks at you,  
"Could you help Alex, babe?"   
"Sure," he sits up, setting his book aside, "what did you need, love?" He holds his arms out for her and she runs to him, jumping onto his lap.   
"Can I paint your nails, Papa?"   
You try your hardest to stifle your snort, so excited to see how he gets himself out of this one. He pauses for a second, surprised by the request, but then surprises you,  
"Of course, darling." She claps, so excited and jumps off his lap, dumping the bottles of polish out on the coffee table.  
"What color?" She asks him. You watch as he peruses the sea of varnishes, some glittery, some pearly, some plain but bright.  
"How about the blue one. I like blue."   
"Oh! And silver sparkles!" She squeals. Setting the two bottles aside.  
You know you should be working on your book, your deadline breathing down your neck, but you just couldn't look away from the sight of your daughter painting her daddy's nails.   
She spreads a paper towel over his knee, instructing him to flatten his hand and make sure he sits still, and uncaps the bright blue nail polish. Her brow knits in concentration and her tongue peeks out of the corner of her mouth as she tries her hardest to keep the varnish on his nail and off his finger. Tom mutters encouragements to her, clicking his tongue with a quiet 'oh well' each time she missed his nail, and soon she was finished.  
"Mommy, look! Aren't they pretty?" Tom lifts his hands to show you and you do your best not to giggle at the blue and silver smudges on his finger tips, "don't let them wipe off! You have to wave your hands like this!" She insists, demonstrating proper manicure protocol for drying your nails.   
A glance at your watch tells you it's about Alex's bedtime and hurry her off to her room to change into her nightgown and pick out a bedtime story, telling her you would be along soon to help her brush her teeth.  
"You, sir, are a real life prince charming, you know that?" You say fondly, wrapping your arms around your husband's waist.   
"Prince Charming with fabulous nails, now. Don't forget." He chuckles kissing your forehead and hugging you tight,  
"Papa?"  
"Yes darling?" He asks, you both turn to see Alex looking sheepishly around the corner from the hall, tugging on her golden curls, as she did when she was nervous,  
"You don't have to keep the nail polish on. You can take it off before you go to work tomorrow." Tom had interviews to give all day starting the following morning.  
"Oh, darling, why would I do that? It'll be like bringing you along to work with me."   
"So you'll keep it?" She asks, her eyes brightening and melancholy melting away,  
"Of course I will!" He scoops her up, kissing her forehead and scratching the stubble on his chin across her cheek, making her giggle. She wraps her arms around his neck, hugging him goodnight, "I love you, sweetheart." He whispers.  
"I love you too, daddy." He sets her down and you follow her down the hall to help her finish getting ready for bed,  
"Prince Charming." You whisper to him, kissing him chastely on your way by.  
.  
.  
.  
The next day, Tom made good on his promise, wearing his nail polish with pride throughout the interview process, taking the opportunity as an excuse to talk about his family, and even showing off the manicure whenever it went unnoticed.   
He told Alex that night when he got home, and the level of pride that shone through her smile was more than worth it.


End file.
